whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
May 28
Real-life Events * 2001 ** Released: *** * 2008 ** Books released: *** *** *** Classic World of Darkness Events * 2004 ** An employee of the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power enters the sealed section of the sewers, and continues to hear the animal. After finding a human corpse with evidence of being eaten, he gets lost in the tunnels and is unable to raise dispatch. At the end, he realizes the creature is hunting him. Chronicles of Darkness Events * 1453 ** The two armies before Constantinople hold a day of prayer. While the sultan hopes to intimidate the byzantines with the sight of his army, the people of Constantinople instead pray for deliverance, with priests offering final rites to the crowds surrounding the Hagia Sophia. Trinity Universe Events * 1922 ** Jake "Danger Ace" Stefokowski leads the Air Circus in battling Dr. Zorbo's Death Balloons over Kansas City. * 2006 ** Raymond Chu, Director of Special Projects at ViaSoft, responds to Yoshiro Nakamura's letter from the 22nd regarding the purchase of Shadow Tracker RM. Mr. Chu feels that Shadow Tracker's development is best handled by ViaSoft, and regretfully refuses the purchase offer. * 2015 ** Maurice Lourté is scheduled to meet representatives of the Aberrants and the Teragen at the Amp Room in Ibiza Town. The Aberrants' Rania has detected a large amount of temporal flux over the meeting which is supposed to be happening, so Sophia Rousseau has aborted the mission and pulled David Henries. She asks Meztiszo to send in a team to investigate and find out what's going to go wrong. At 9:50pm UTC, Team Tomorrow-Europe raids the Amp Room. Meztiszo responds to Sophia Rousseau that he's on the matter, but she's a little late: she should turn on CNN immediately. "It's bad. ... Looks like Utopia slipped up big time." Kim Blakesdale and an N!tertainment crew do a live simulcast (later called Conflict in Ibiza Town: The Amp Room Battle) via N! the News and CNN to correspondent Matt Heston, covering the incident. ** Meztiszo sends an info packet to his chosen investigation team. Non-hostile contacts sympathetic with the Aberrants are "Ironskin" Andy Vance, Jake "The Dragon" Korelli, and Count Raoul Orzaiz. Slipstream will give the team 10 hours to investigate before arriving to extricate them. ** Geryon sends a request for interested Teragen members to ping him if they're interested in a low-key mission while the heavy-hitters go in to show Team Tomorrow-Europe who's boss. Terats are to go in and find the "defector" Maurice Lourté and Raoul Orzaiz. Orzaiz was "tight" with "Ironskin" Andy Vance, so he's a good point of contact. ** Matt Heston, on his CNN/N! simulcast, reports that Leviathan, Geryon, Gauze and two unidentified novas just stepped out of a bright flash of light, and are engaging Team Tomorrow-Europe. ** Tallies for the night include 1,240 dead, 3,893 injured, 487 missing, and $2.9 billion in property damage. An OpNet movie is later released based (loosely) on the events in Ibiza Town, called The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow. References e:28. Mai Category:Dates